Collective Consciousness
by LadyXmas311
Summary: Welcome to the Lecter family. The life of Hannibal and Althea ten years later. (This is the series after the prequel story, "Unquestioningly Infatuated"). (This is set during the Hannibal TV Series). Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series.
1. Chapter 1 Ten Years Later

**Chapter: **Ten Years Later

…**..**

The dark cherry wood door slowly creaked open, opening only enough for two small bodies to slowly slip through. Two sets of eyes, one light amber hazel and the other had pale turquoise eyes. They slowly walked across the wood floors of the master bedroom where a king size bed was in the center of the room.

A lump was in the bed, softly snoring as they slept peacefully, not knowing what was going to happen. The two small figures stopped five feet from the bed and looked at one another with mischievous smirks.

When the two figures nodded, they charged forwards and jumped upon the bed, landing on the lump. The lump eyes snapped open and sat up causing the two small figures to squeal as they fell back onto the king size bed.

"Nolan? Xavier? What are you two doing?" The lump that was sleeping in the bed was none other than Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His tired eyes were staring down at the two nine year old twins that were giggling madly at waking him up.

"Waking you up." Nolan, the twin that was born first and has his mother's turquoise eyes said. His hair was the color of Hannibal's though. This dark bronze with light brown highlights running through.

"Because mommy said that you have an appointment at eight." Xavier, the youngest twin finished his older twin brother's explanation.

"What time is it now?" Hannibal lowly mumbles and ran his right hand through his unruly dark bronze hair. He glanced to the digital clock on the nightstand and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning.

"Well, she knows how to wake me up." Hannibal said, staring at the twins boys that smile widely at him. Hannibal gave them a grin before sliding out of bed.

"We'll make the bed." The twins said together causing Hannibal to shake his head with a chuckle as he knew it was going to be a disaster when they finish. He just let them be as he walked off to the connect on bathroom to freshen up.

As he was freshening up, Hannibal began to think about the twins and Althea. He stared into the mirror, wondering where the time has gone. Ten years ago, Althea and he were working in the hospital together, started a relationship with each other, founded out each other's secrets and then they have gotten married. Then a year later after their marriage, the twins were born. And the twin boys were Althea and his little daredevils.

When Hannibal and Althea founded out that they were going to be parents, they were slightly shocked, yet a bit fearful. They began questioning if the twins would end up like them, or what if the twins founded out about their secrets. There were many questions, but when the twins finally came into the world and their cries ranged out in the hospital room, all those questions before were simply thrown aside.

Their twins, Nolan Anthony Lecter and Xavier Isaac Lecter, were their little daredevils. They would get into anything and cause chaos. The two always stuck together, speak the same sentence at the same time—which freaked out Hannibal and Althea the first time that they had done it—and know what the other was thinking. It was like telepathic connection between the two. Although, when they weren't daredevils, they were their smart little ones. Always running out of school, waving their straight 'A' report cards and teachers tell Hannibal and Althea that the twins were advance for their age.

Hannibal shut his eyes as he thought about the ten years that went by. The only thing that really changed for him was his appearance that seems to get older and he wasn't a surgeon anymore. Instead, when Althea was pregnant with the twins, he had decided to become a forensic psychiatrist. Althea backed him up the whole way and he was thankful of having her with him.

Once he had finished with freshening up in the bathroom, Hannibal exited and stopped in his tracks. The twins were sitting on the bed and smiling at him. Hannibal eyebrows rose, seeing that they had actually made the bed almost perfectly. Just the fact that the blankets weren't even as they hung over the bedsides.

"How did we do?"

"Good." Hannibal told them, walking to the walk-in closet to pick out his suit today. Hearing little feet following after him, Hannibal looked to his left to see the twins standing there with their heads tilted to the side a bit with curious faces.

'_Althea's right, they do look exactly like me when they make facial expression.'_ Hannibal thought, smirking at the thought and turn back to staring in between two tailor suits.

"Dark one!" Xavier pointed at the dark blue plaid, three tailor piece suit.

"With a blue silver paisley tie." Nolan then pointed out.

Hannibal chuckle and grabbed the outfit that his twin boys told him to wear. One thing they had, they had great taste. Hannibal shooed them out of the closet as he needed room to change.

"And slick back your hair."

Shaking his head at his sons' words, he wonders if they were truly nine year olds. They sometimes acted like they were teenagers. Once he had finished, he went back to the bathroom to semi-slick back his hair. When he exited, the twins were standing there with smiles and nodded their heads when Hannibal spread his arms out to present himself.

"Good? Good, let's go downstairs to your mother." Hannibal said watching as they ran out of the room and down the hallway. Hannibal smirked and walked after them in long strides.

When Hannibal and Althea got married, they had decided to live within Althea's house. Her lake house was obviously bigger and had many rooms to build a family. For Hannibal's psychiatrist practice, Althea and he had done a bit of a project.

They had turned her mother's old art studio into his practice office. It had come out unbelievably nice. Every time someone entered the room, they were awestruck at the beauty, especially the large wall like windows that looked out to the lake. Hannibal's building was before their house. They had actually made a stone trail to lead to it. It was about a mile walk, but that took about eight minutes to walk it. Though, they did have to build a driveway down to the ex-art studio and a small parking area.

"Mom, we got him up."

"I see that."

Hannibal eyes landed on his wife of ten years and those years did nothing to affect her natural beauty. The only difference about her was this glow to her after she had the twins. Hannibal called it a mother's glow. She was still the natural beauty. Mid-back dark wavy brown hair, turquoise eyes, light smooth tan skin, a charming smile, slender/athletic body and her blissful personality.

She was in her scrubs as she was working early today. Thus, she would bring the boys to school since the bus doesn't come out to their house.

Hannibal walked over to her, laying a kiss on her head and resting his head on her shoulder. The boys made faces causing Althea to stick her tongue out at them and causing them to snicker.

Althea held out a plate to Hannibal making him to take it and kissed the side of her head before walking around to the breakfast/sunroom. The boys followed after him with their own plates and drinks.

Sitting down, Hannibal eyed the boys as they pulled their elbows off the table and gave him a sheepish smile. He smirked before digging into his breakfast, which were a few apple crepes.

Althea soon joined them, eating her breakfast and listening to the boys explaining about things they were going to learn in school today. Though, they both brought up a topic that Hannibal and Althea looked at one another.

"Can we play baseball?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"You two want to play on a baseball team?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed together, eyeing both of their parents before doing the innocent face. Hannibal sighed, knowing they got that innocent face from their mother.

"Well, I can see why not." Althea softly said, glancing at Hannibal and noting him slowly chewing his food with this thinking look to his face. He was glancing in between their two sons before swallowing his food and opening his mouth.

"I guess that I can say sure, why not."

"Yes!" The twins shouted, high fiving each other but then apologize for their behavior with wide smiles. Hannibal and Althea gently laughed at their twins behaviors. They were simply cute when they give them the innocent looks or smiles.

When the twins ran off to go get their school things, Hannibal and Althea were in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. Hannibal glanced to his left at Althea with a small smirk.

"You do know that the twins got the innocent look from you."

Althea turned her head and looked at Hannibal with raised eyebrows. She got this small grin on her face before turning back to washing the dishes, but hip bumped him. Hannibal smirked and lean his head down to her.

"You know it's true." Hannibal lowly said into her ear, kissing the side of her head before standing up straight again.

"Quiet you." Althea replied, trying to keep a knowing smirk off her lips because she knew what her husband said was definitely true.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

This is the sequel to Unquestioningly Infatuated. Just wanted to point that out, but also, this is leading into the Hannibal TV Series. Anyways, thanks for reading and whatnot. Much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **

Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. The only things that I do own, however, are my original characters, such as Althea, Nolan and Xavier. Thank you. LX.


	2. Chapter 2 The Intriguing Propositions

**Chapter: **The Intriguing Propositions

…**..**

The days gone by, turning into months and the fall season was slowly taking over the summer season. The smell was changing, school was going to be starting again and new adventures would keep being made. However, there was something or rather someone new stepping into the Lecter family's life.

When Althea had arrived home from picking the twins up from their last baseball game, she walked into an empty house. She had a feeling that Hannibal either had a late appointment or he went out to get some ingredients for dinner tonight. The boys ran upstairs to wash up before dinner would start. Althea headed to the kitchen, but paused when she heard something click down the hallway.

Turning to look behind her, she slowly began to walk down the hallway with narrowed turquoise eyes. On guard, Althea listen closely as she got further and further down the hallway, passing the doorway to the living room and then the mini-library. Coming to the end of the hallway, she noted the study room door was slightly cracked open making her to tap it and watched it slowly open up.

"Althea, come in. I would like you to meet Special Agent Jack Crawford. He is head of the Behavioral Science department for the FBI." Hannibal stood up from his study desk and gave her a grin.

Althea stepped into the study room, shutting the door until there was a slight crack before staring at the man that her husband just introduced her too. The man seem to be in his early fifties, African-American, looked stoic until he gave a small smile. He was dressed professionally and stood straight as a doornail. He stepped to her and held his hand out.

"Mrs. Lecter, please to meet you. As your husband said, I'm Special Agent Jack Crawford. But you can call me Jack."

"Please to meet you, Jack. You may call me Althea." Althea shook his head, feeling the firm grip and nodding her head a little at him.

"May I ask why there is an agent in our home? Or is that confidential?" Althea questions while stepping a bit back to stare in between Jack and Hannibal. Her eyes mostly rested on her husband longer before looking in between them again with her hands on her hips.

"No, no. I am here to only ask your husband if he would be interested in helping out with a gifted agent of mine."

"Oh? Who is this agent?"

Hannibal grin a bit as his wife curious side was coming out. She was like him, she liked to know everything right down to the 't.' He tucked his hands in his suit pant pockets and lean a bit back on the heels of his feet.

Earlier, he had just finished with a patient when Jack Crawford had showed up. Hannibal was a bit upset that Jack showed up at the time he did because Hannibal wanted to watch Nolan and Xavier last baseball game. In addition, Jack had stood in the area where Hannibal let his patients out after their session. The area Jack was in is for patients to have a private leave instead of going through the waiting room. Thus, Hannibal, being annoyed by that had made Jack go around the building to wait in the waiting area. Afterwards, Hannibal led Jack over to the house to have a glass of wine and sit in Hannibal and Althea's study room.

"His name is Will Graham."

"Hmm. Alrighty. I'm going to go start dinner. Jack, do you wish to stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you, Althea. I actually have to go after this." Jack politely replied with a small grin. Althea smile back and nodded. She looked at her husband to ask him if she should make chicken or beef tonight when thudding was heard behind her.

Turning around, Althea with Hannibal and Jack looked at the doorway. There was the twins groaning and rubbing their heads. They had been near the cracked open door and must've leaned too much and collide with the door. Nolan was lying on top of Xavier, who was mumbling to get off him.

"Eavesdropping is very rude boys." Hannibal told them with his left eyebrow rising.

The boys stood up and bowed their heads a bit, apologizing to them.

"Now, are these your boys?" Jack said with a grin and he kneels down a tiny bit while sticking his hand out to them.

"Yes, these are Hannibal and I twin boys, Nolan and Xavier." Althea answered with a grin and glanced to her right as she felt a presence step up beside her. Hannibal stood beside her with his hands still in his suit pant pockets and watching with her as Jack shook hands with Nolan and Xavier.

"I can see that they look like a mix of you two." Jack stood up straight, grinning down at the twins before looking at Hannibal and Althea.

"Indeed. But I believe that they will look like mini-Hannibal's soon enough. Now, I must say it was nice to meet you, Jack. Now if you excuse me, the boys and I are going to prepare dinner." Althea said, shaking hands with Jack again before shooing the boys out of the study room.

"Mom, do you think dad is mad at us?"

"No. Just, you know how your father is about manners." Althea told the twins, running either of her hands through their soft hair before leading them into the kitchen. Tonight, she had decided to make lemon chicken with white rice and garden salad on the side.

The boys helped her every possible way they can. When she would tell them what to do, teach them how to handle things, they would do it. The twins were very quick with picking up directions that they were taught.

Soon, after ten minutes, Hannibal had appeared in the kitchen without his suit overcoat and vest on. Instead, he just had on his suit pants and the white button up shirt that was under it. He rolled up his sleeves before helping the boys make the garden salad.

When dinner was done, plates were made and drinks were put on the dining room table, they all sat down. Althea and Hannibal sat one side of the table while the twins sat across from them.

"What was your answer to Jack?"

"I accepted."

"Hannibal." Althea stared at him with seriousness. Hannibal stared back at her, seeing slight worriedness going through her eyes. This made him to know that she was worried that he was getting too close to the fire and that someone would find out about his sinful secret. But also, hers too.

The twins glanced in between their parents before glancing at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They figure that their parent's conversation must be an adult thing. Thus, they went back to eating.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Hannibal reassured her, rubbing her thigh underneath the table before bringing his hand up to continue eating. Althea stared at him before nodding her head and went back to eating too.

After dinner, the boys had run out in the backyard and were playing catch with each other. They were tossing a baseball back and forth while Hannibal and Althea sat on a loveseat, watching them.

"How gifted is this Will Graham?"

"That I do not know. But if a head of a bureau had to come and find me, asking to help out this Will Graham then Mr. Graham must be a very important asset to Jack." Hannibal replied, his eyes following the baseball in the air before it landed in Nolan's all black baseball glove. Nolan transfers the ball from his glove into his hand before launching it back to his twin. Hannibal hate to brag, but the twins were like prodigies in the game of baseball. Plus, Hannibal had founded out a while back that Althea was a top softball player, growing up and playing in college. They took after Althea in playing ball.

"Hannibal, just be careful."

Hannibal looked at her, seeing slight worry and concern going through her eyes. He nodded his head and reached out with his left hand, his silver titanium wedding band gave a sparkle in the setting sun. His left hand caressed her cheek before leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the lips. Hannibal pulled back and searched her eyes, seeing her turquoise eyes brighten up with the smile coming upon her lips.

"Everything will be fine."

"What will you do towards Will?"

"I wish to observe him." Hannibal softly whispers to her before giving her another kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3 A Normal Day

**Chapter: **A Normal Day

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Where is dad?"

"Yeah, is he at his work building?"

Althea had just picked up the twins from school. She glanced in the rearview mirror at them, seeing them in their private school uniforms. Looking forwards, Althea pulled out of the school and began driving in the opposite direction of most of the other parents and school buses.

"He has been offered to help someone out that works for the FBI."

"Cool!" Nolan and Xavier said together causing her to gently smile.

"I have to stop at the store to pick up some vegetables for the house, boys."

"Alright." They answer together again. Althea was used to it and so was Hannibal. But when the twins finished each other's sentences or answer the same reply at the same time, it freaked many people out.

Getting to the store, Althea let the twins grab her basket. They handed it to her making her to smile and looked up. She noted some older women grinning and cooing over how cute the twins were. The boys just smile and walked on either side of Althea.

Althea went right to the vegetables and began to check them out. The boys were chatting to one another about something about school and sports. Every few seconds, Althea would glance at them to make sure they were sticking by her side.

A few times the boys would question about why she would smell certain vegetables or some fruits that she decided to get. They would always ask questions and were always eager to learn something new. Althea would answer them before telling them to stick close to her as she began walking towards the check-out lanes. The twins were keeping in step on either side of her with grins on their faces.

The boys carried the bags after bugging Althea to do so. Once everything was in the vehicle, Althea made sure they were buckle in—and she—before driving off. She would glance in the rearview mirror and grin when she noted that both Nolan and Xavier had passed out into a nap.

Althea drove in silence, once in a while hearing one of the twins move in their sleep or a soft exhale. She pulled up to the house and parked the Jeep Rubicon in front of the closed garage door. Althea shut off the vehicle, unbuckles herself and turned the driver's seat to stare at the twins.

"Boys, we're home." Althea told them, watching Nolan arouses first and stretch out. Few seconds after, Xavier groan and mumble about wanting more sleep. Althea shook her head with a grin before getting out and moving to the back of the vehicle to open the back up to grab the bags.

Grabbing the bags, she watched the twins drag themselves out of the vehicle and headed towards the front door. Althea held out her keys, letting Xavier takes them and unlocked the door for them.

The boys ran off to the game room downstairs while Althea walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Hearing a faint buzz, her eyes looked over to her IPhone on the breakfast island. Walking over, Althea picked it up to see it was a message from her husband.

'_How is your day going, dear?'_

"He's always checking up on me." Althea softly said before texting Hannibal back that everything was good and the twins were in the game room. A small smile came upon her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The meeting with Will Graham was an interesting one to say the least. Hannibal wasn't a psychiatrist that took tiny steps to helping out his patient. He was the psychiatrist that took the large steps and got right to the point with his patients. He wasn't one to treat his patients like they were lost souls; but instead, he is the one to take chances.

Hannibal was intrigued by Will Graham, especially with Will's gift of 'pure empathy.' He knew that he was going to have a pleasure working with Will and maybe alongside him. But also, to see Will's gift in action.

Turning the Bentley into the long driveway, Hannibal saw the Jeep Rubicon was parked outside and in front of the closed garage. He pulled his Bentley up to the next garage door and hit a button, watching the door go up. Hannibal pulled his Bentley in and shut it off, hearing the garage door shutting behind him.

Getting out of the vehicle, Hannibal slung his bag over his shoulder and shut the driver's door. He walked around the front of his Bentley and passed another vehicle that was always hiding in the garage.

An Aston Martin DBS was perfectly clean and waxed, sitting in the spot that the Jeep Rubicon supposed to be in. The Aston was actually Althea's father car, but he decided that he didn't need a car like that on Nantucket Island, thus giving it to Althea for a gift.

Entering in the house, Hannibal was met with Althea appearing around the corner of the hallway. Upon seeing him, her eyes brighten up and a smile came onto her face.

"You're home. How was the meeting with Will Graham?" Althea softly asked, walking up to him as he set his messenger bag down to wrap his left arm around her waist. She was gently pulled into him, chest to chest with each other. Althea still had a small smile on her face as he reached up with his right hand to caress her face.

"Fine. Though, Jack seems to scowl me a bit as I went right at Will with my observations of him."

"Let me guess, Will didn't like that or Jack?"

"Mostly Will. He didn't like me psychoanalyzing him." Hannibal told her, turning away from her to pick up his messenger bag before turning back to her. He put his right arm around her waist and together they walked to the kitchen.

The boys were in the kitchen and when they saw their parents entered, they had hid something behind their backs. That got Althea and Hannibal to glance at one another before looking at their boys with raised eyebrows.

"What are you two hiding behind your backs?"

"Nothing." They instantly replied together with wide smiles.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe." Althea said, eyeing them with a slight grin appearing on her lips. Hannibal put his messenger bag on the breakfast island and walked right up to the boys with a small smirk.

"Now, what do you two have behind your backs?"

"Nothing, dad." Xavier replied, slowly stepping back with his twin.

"Oh really?" Hannibal said, stepping to them again and watching as they stepped back again. The twins glanced at one another then ran off with whatever they had hidden behind their backs in front of them.

Watching them run off, Althea saw that they each had one of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies."

"Before dinner?" Hannibal mumbles, turning to his wife, who moved over to the kitchen counter. Hannibal watched her push back the cookie jar before turning to him with a grin.

"Well it's their own fault if they spoil their dinner." Althea softly told him, watching Hannibal walk around the breakfast island. He seems to stalk around the island and came at her with this predatory like grin. Althea let out a small yelp as Hannibal tugged her into his arms and he began to lay kisses up the side of her neck.

"You're very alpha male today."

"I suppose that I am." Hannibal mumbles against the side of her neck before laying an open mouth kiss and then grinned.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Hannibal asked, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"No, I do not. Do you?" Althea replies, leaning back into her husband as he began to nuzzle his face back into the side of her neck.

"No, I don't know. Thus, we are going to have the house to ourselves tomorrow." Hannibal told her, his accent becoming deeper as his voice became huskier. She got a sly smile on her lips, knowing what her husband was thinking for tomorrow.

"Indeed, we do." Althea shut her eyes as she let him kiss her neck a few times. He pulled away from her when footsteps were heard. They turned to see the twins running into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

"How were the cookies?" Althea asked them, walking to the sink where she had put out steak sirloin to defrost a bit. She turned to look at them while Hannibal lean his back against the kitchen counter and staring at the twins.

"Um…" Nolan just hummed and bit his bottom lip.

"Good." Xavier blurted out but jumped a bit when Nolan elbows him in the side.

Hannibal and Althea looked at one another with grins before looking back at the twins. They were giving Hannibal and Althea the innocent look making Hannibal to shake his head.

"You're not in trouble, boys. Your father and I don't want you two to spoil your dinner."

"We won't." Nolan and Xavier replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hannibal said, pushing himself up into a standing position and walking over to them. He stopped before them and turned a bit away, grabbing his messenger bag then looking back at the twins.

"Did you two finish your homework?"

"Yes." They replied together and nodded their heads making Hannibal to nod his head at them. Hannibal then walked out of the kitchen to go put away his bag and get out of his shoes.

"Mom, can we go outside and play."

"Yes. In the backyard."

"Got it."

The twins ran off while Althea walked to the fridge to get vegetables to go along with the sirloin steak dinner tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Throwing Punches

**Chapter: **Throwing Punches

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

It was calming and relaxing in the middle of the evening. The appointments for Hannibal were going smoothly and seemingly quick. He had one more appointment in the evening which was Will's appointment. Hannibal has to evaluate Will since he had killed a murderer and then orphan the murderer's daughter named Abigail Hobbs—who was in the hospital at the moment.

As Hannibal went to write his last appointment in his log, his office phone started ring. Sitting his fountain pen down, Hannibal reached over and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter speaking."

"_Hi, Dr. Lecter, this is Principal Locks calling. There has been an incident with your one of your son's."_

"What happen?" Hannibal sat up straighter then he already was. His concern father side was coming out for the safety of Althea and his twin boys.

"_Well, Nolan actually did something good but something bad at the same time. He stood up to someone bullying another classmate. However, the bad part is that they ended up fist fighting."_

"I'll be right down." Hannibal said, saying goodbyes before hanging up.

Hannibal stood up from his seat and put on his overcoat before moving over to the door to put on his light brown coat. He buttons it up then pulled his black leather gloves from it and put them on.

"Nolan, Nolan, Nolan." Hannibal mumbles, patting his coat pockets to feel his wallet and keys before moving out of the office door.

…**..**

…**..Twenty Minutes Passed: …..**

…**..**

Upon entering the offices, Hannibal stood there and stared right at one of his son's.

Nolan head was bowed and his uniform was ruffle up a bit, un-tucked and tie loosens. He had a cut on the corner right of his bottom lip and a slight bruising forming underneath his right eye. His bronze with light brown highlighted hair was messy and hanging a bit in his eyes.

"Nolan."

Slowly, Nolan lifted his head up to stare at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Nolan lowly said, staring right at Hannibal with matching color eyes like his mother. Hannibal pulled his hands from his coat pockets and walked over to the seats on either side of Nolan. Sitting down, Hannibal crossed his right leg over his left and lean back in the seat a bit.

"What is your side of the story, Nolan?"

"The boy that I fought would be considered the bully of the school. He always picks on others, takes their money and whatnot. He is the classical school bully or stereotypical type."

Hannibal nodded his head, understanding and imaging what this kid must look like.

"Well, we were heading to gym class when he started picking on a classmate of mine. This classmate of mine was the target of being picked on because of his new glasses. That bully kid even shoved my classmate back and no one did anything but looked away. So, I stepped up and said something. It escalated and we began to fight."

"It was good of you to stick up against a bully, Nolan. However, you know that physically fighting isn't the answer." Hannibal turned his head to stare at Nolan while saying this. Nolan looked up at him and nodded his head.

Noting that Nolan was a bit roughed up and his bottom lip began bleeding again, Hannibal reached into his coat, into his suit overcoat and pulled out his dark blood red handkerchief. Holding it out, Nolan gave his father a small grin before taking it and putting it to his bottom lip. As he did that the principal door open and out stepped this angry looking adult with a boy around Nolan's age.

Upon staring at the two, Hannibal eyebrow rose slight at the condition of the other boy. The other boy had some cotton up either of his nostrils because of a bloody nose, a cut underneath his left eye, a black right eye, and a slight fat top lip.

Hannibal glanced at Nolan, who was glaring at the boy, who was glaring right back at Nolan.

"Well, well, well, this is the boy that beat your ass, Max. Are you kidding me?" The adult or rather father to the bully kid said. The bully kid named Max made a face at his father and turned his head away with a slight pout.

"You must be the father of this violent kid."

"I'm not violent. I was doing something right…sort of." Nolan stepped towards the adult but bit his tongue as Hannibal stuck his left arm out in front of him. Hannibal rested his left hand on top of Nolan's head while keeping his eyes on the adult man before him.

"If you must know my son isn't violent. And as he said, he was doing something right, which was sticking up for someone that needed it because they can't defend themselves."

"Hmp, we live in a dog eat dog world. It is the survival of the fittest."

"Mr…?"

"My name is Holt. Tim Holt."

"Mr. Holt. I assure you that in some places that may seem so. But here, it is not seen by the visible eyes as much. Only when it is really being searched for."

"What are you, a psychoanalyze?"

"Close. I'm a forensic psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"Pft, whatever. Come on, Max, let's get out of here." Tim Holt said, pushing his son towards the door.

Hannibal eyes narrowed towards the man that sneered over his shoulder at Hannibal.

"See you around, Lecter. Better watch out." Max pointed at Nolan.

"I wouldn't be saying that. There are two of us. So you better watch out." Xavier walked by, staring down Max with darken hazel amber. Seeing Xavier, Max seem to pale and quickly ran after his father. Hannibal head tilted a bit as he sees how frighten Max is of Xavier.

When Xavier turned to look at Nolan and Hannibal, Hannibal took notice of Xavier eyes. His eyes were returning back to warm hazel amber color and not the darken side. This made Hannibal to know that Xavier didn't hold back his animal side like Nolan does.

"Xavier, shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's recess for me and I saw Nolan and you in here, dad. I heard what happen. Way to go No—"Xavier stop talking at the look that Hannibal gave him. Xavier gave a sheepish grin, waved before running out of the office just as the principal stepped out of her office.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter. Nolan. Come in."

Nolan stood up and walked in front of Hannibal into the principal's office. The two sat down in front of the principal's desk as the principal sat herself down and clasped her hands together on top of the desk, staring in between father and son.

"Now, let's get down to what needs to be said. I had already told Nolan that what he did for sticking up to a bully was the right thing. However, next time grab a teacher. But also, that fighting isn't key."

"Understandable. I have told him something along those same exact lines." Hannibal said, crossing his right over his left and resting his hands on his knee. He glanced at Nolan, who was holding the handkerchief to his lip still, but staring at the lamp on the desk.

"Yes, well. Since he has gotten into a physical fight, I have to suspense him for the day and tomorrow. The other boy was suspense for a few days more for his actions. That is all I wanted to tell you, Dr. Lecter."

"That is what I needed to here."

"Good. Now, if you two excuse me, I actually have to be at a meeting in a few."

Hannibal nodded before standing up and letting Nolan go out before him. Hannibal followed after and followed Nolan through the hallways to his locker.

"This sucks."

"Nolan." Hannibal instantly said, not wanting the nine year old to use such language or manner at this age. Nolan lowly apologized while packing his backpack then shut his locker. Hannibal took his son backpack and together they walked out of the school.

"Your mother is going to love hearing about this."

"Can we not tell her about it?"

"And do tell how do we lie about this?" Hannibal glanced down at Nolan, asking.

They walked to the parking lot and Hannibal unlocked the Bentley with his keys. He open the backdoor, letting Nolan take his backpack before getting into the backseat.

"Um, I have no clue." Nolan replied causing Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head. Nolan shut the backdoor and buckles himself in while Hannibal walked around the front of the Bentley and got in.

"Well, we will tell her in a calm manner."

"I doubt that would work." Nolan mumbles, dropping his head back and mumbling about being grounded for the rest of his childhood life. Hannibal had to chuckle at them as he started up the car.

…**..**

…**.. Later On: …..**

…**..**

"What do you mean that you got into a fight at school?"

"You are so grounded for the rest of your life." Xavier pointed at Nolan with his pencil. Hannibal made a 'tsk' sound at Xavier, who bit his bottom lip to not grin and went back to doing his multiplication math homework.

"The bully, Max Holt was picking on another kid, no one would step up and so I did. It just escalated into yelling and then right into his throwing the first punch. And so, I had to defend myself and attack back." Nolan explained, pulling the ice pack from his lip.

Althea was rubbing her forehead with her right palm before dropping her hand to her side and staring at Nolan. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright. You are already suspended from today and tomorrow. But tomorrow, you are going to stay in your room, do homework or whatever."

"Can I eat and go to the bathroom?"

"Don't get smarty-pants with me." Althea pointed at Nolan causing Xavier to snort a bit. Hannibal flicked an small eraser at him causing Xavier to jump in his seat, startle before giving his father a smile.

"Do you understand me? You are mostly grounded for tomorrow."

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now, continue with homework you two." Althea said, walking away and heading up the kitchen stairs to upstairs. Hannibal stared after her, seeing how tense she looked today. He knew that she was tired and wanted to rest. Thus, he would make dinner tonight instead of her. But he knew that he had to comfort her later, somehow, someway.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Stressful day today?"

"Yes. Today was very busy…that feels good."

Sitting in between Hannibal's legs, Althea pushed herself up from lying on his chest to sitting up. Hannibal was gently giving her a relaxing massage. A grin came across Hannibal's lips as he felt Althea leaning back against him.

"I was planning for this to feel good. You have been running around a lot lately. You need to rest a bit and sleep in." Hannibal softly told her and lying a kiss on the side of her neck.

"How do you feel about Nolan's actions today?"

"I believe that he had done something right."

"Yeah, I think he did too. Grounding him tomorrow was right, right?"

"Yes. He does have to learn his lesson…but Althea; you should have seen the other kid. Nolan knows how to fight." Hannibal told her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Hearing his words, Althea shook her head with a slight grin.

"Well, Nolan is like you."

"How so?" Hannibal questions.

"He has more patience then Xavier has. Nolan seems to keep his true emotions hidden behind a mask some times. He is very good at keeping his angry side inside unless he is seriously pushed like today." Althea explained to Hannibal, turning her head so that her nose brushed against the side of his neck.

Hannibal shivers a bit at her nose trailing up and down his neck. She laid a kiss on the side of his neck making Hannibal to get this lazy smirk on his face.

"Xavier is like you."

"How so?" This time Althea questions.

"Xavier is outgoing, he can be patience to an extent until something urges him to go first before anyone, and he has your smile. Also, he has your dangerous glare look that made the bully today pale a bit." Hannibal explained, feeling Althea moving a bit.

Althea turned and she was on her knees for a few seconds staring at Hannibal before leaning forwards. She then wrapped her arms around him and curled up into his lap with her face nuzzling into his neck.

"But I do know that when the twins are getting older that they will be a mini you.

A chuckle escaped Hannibal's lips at the comment. Althea smile into the side of his neck and she knew that Hannibal knew that her comment was so true.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting and Dogs

**Chapter: **Meeting and Dogs

…**..**

The sunlight was peeking through the slight slit of the curtains in the master bedroom. Hannibal turned his face away from the sun and tucked his face into softness. The softness had the smell of fresh rainfall and a hint of wild roses.

"What time is it?"

"Not time to get up." Hannibal mumbles to his wife, holding her close as they gave warmth to each other. Their master bedroom was slightly nippy in the early morning, especially when it was the fall season.

"With you saying that, it is time to get up." Althea said, knowing her husband was not a morning person at all. Neither was she, but she forced herself up to get up for the twins and getting them ready for school. Well, today, one twin was going to school while the other would be staying with Hannibal at his workplace.

Hannibal let out a low growl when Althea got out of bed, but also, his arms. He slowly opens his eyes, staring after his wife as she walked to the connected on bathroom. Turning onto his back, Hannibal ran his hands over his face while letting out a long yawn. He could hear the toilet flushing and then the sink running from the bathroom. And then he could hear the soft thuds of feet from outside the room making Hannibal to know that one of the twins was up and wandering about the house.

The bathroom door open and Althea came walking out. She moved to the closet to get scrubs on while Hannibal managed to force himself out of bed and head to the bathroom to freshen up. When he had finally came out, he watched Althea fix her teal color scrubs then looked at him with a gentle smile.

"When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow." She told him as she watched him walk into the walk in closet to pick out his suit for the day. Althea waited for him to dress up in his outfit for the day before they walked downstairs together.

Sitting in the kitchen, forehead down against the breakfast island top was Nolan. His twin was at the fridge, yawning and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Can I not go to—"

"You're going." Hannibal and Althea said at the same time.

With his parents answering at the same time with a serious tone, Xavier pouted. He wanted to see if he could stay home with his twin. But it obviously didn't work out.

"Xavier, once your dressed and have breakfast we are heading out. So go get change." Althea said, watching Xavier slightly nod his head before running upstairs. Now all that was left was Nolan, who was resting his chin on his hand and watching his parents making breakfast together.

"So, I'm going to dad's work today?"

"Indeed you are." Hannibal replied, nodding his head and then flashed a smile.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"Have you ever diagnosed someone crazy?"

Hannibal looked up from writing in his appointment book and up at his eldest son on the library balcony. He was sitting in the window seat that overlooked the lake.

"Not in those words, but yes." Hannibal replied, watching Nolan shut a book and get up from the window seat. Nolan walked to a bookshelf where he got the book and placed it right back.

"When is the next patient coming?" Nolan asked, climbing down these windy stairs and coming to the main level where Hannibal was sitting at.

"In a few minutes." Hannibal answers, watching Nolan walk around the office before dropping himself in the black leather seat that Hannibal sits in and across from his patients.

Nolan sunk in the chair and had this bored expression on his face. Hannibal took note of Nolan's slouched posture and facial expression. Looking back down at the appointment book, Hannibal finished the sentence he was on before shutting the book and putting his fountain pen aside. Standing up from his seat, Hannibal button his suit overcoat then pushed his seat in.

"My next patient is that special agent Will Graham, if you want to meet him, Nolan." Hannibal said, standing beside the seat that his eldest twin son was slouched in.

Upon hearing the comment, Nolan sat up in the black leather seat and stared up at his father. Nolan eyes seem to brighten up at the thought of meeting this FBI special agent that he overheard his mother and father talk about.

"Can I?"

"Sure. I must say that he is curious about my life too." Hannibal said with a small grin when he saw Nolan smiling.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hello, Will. Come in."

"Hello, Dr. Lecter." Will nodded his head at Hannibal and walked into the luscious office, heading straight to the black leather seat to sit in. He wanted to get off his feet for at least an hour.

"I must tell you Will that we have a special guest."

Hearing this, Will stopped his venture over to the seat and turned to Hannibal. However, his eyes caught sight of someone sitting at the drawing table that Hannibal sketched his detailed art pieces.

"Will, this is one of my son's and the eldest twin, Nolan. Nolan, this is special agent Will Graham." Hannibal shut the door behind him, saying. He stepped forwards and watched Nolan walk over to Will with a smile.

"So, I finally get to meet one of the twins. He looks like you, doctor." Will said holding out his hand as Nolan held out his. Nolan shook his hand with a slight nod making Will to picture Nolan as a mini Hannibal.

"Yes, Althea has been saying as the twins grow that they are looking like a mini me." Hannibal said, tucking his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Well, I think that she is right." Will stood up straight saying, staring down at Nolan, who was staring up at Will with radiant turquoise eyes.

"You can tell my brother and me a part, Mr. Graham."

"Please, Will. Mr. Graham makes me sound old and like my dad." Will said, making a slight face.

"Alright, Will. But I wanted to say that you can tell my brother and me a part. I have turquoise eyes like my mom. And Xavier has eyes like dad. But I have dad's color hair while Xavier has mom's dark brown with natural red highlights in his hair." Nolan explained causing Will to nod and glanced at a smirking Hannibal.

"Will, shall we start our session. Maybe after you should come over for dinner. There you can meet Althea and Xavier." Hannibal said, walking over to his desk to fix one of his pens out of place before turning to Will. Hannibal watched Nolan go up the windy staircase and up to the library balcony, sitting in the window seat. Hannibal looked back at Will, who seem to be thinking then nodded his head.

"Alright."

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

For Will, it was weird seeing Dr. Lecter, a man that was like a perfectionist and a man that likes the finer things in life, was acting casual. Walking beside Hannibal, Will glanced at the doctor carrying a sleeping Nolan. A few glances, Will instantly saw how Hannibal was holding Nolan in a very protective manner, but in a gentle manner. It was simply odd seeing the fatherhood side of Hannibal.

When they finish walking through the trail to the house, Will was a bit taken back by the lake house. It was beautiful, but then again, it was Dr. Lecter that Will immediately realize.

"Ah, Althea is home." Hannibal lowly said, staring at the Jeep Rubicon parked in its usual spot in front of the garage door. Hannibal's Bentley was parked right beside it, casting a slight glare from the sunlight reflecting off it.

Hannibal manages to open the front door while holding the sleeping nine year old in his right arm. Entering, Hannibal heard sound in the kitchen and Xavier talking to Althea.

"They are in the kitchen, Will." Hannibal glanced at Will saying; watching Will nod his head while shutting the front door behind them.

Following Hannibal to the kitchen, Hannibal entered the kitchen and stepped to the side as Will came up beside him. Nolan began to arouse from his sleep when he heard his twin and his mother in the kitchen.

"Althea." Hannibal softly said.

Althea turned away from the oven, shutting it and stared at Hannibal holding Nolan. But then she realized another person standing beside them, who seem to be balancing on the heels of his feet with his hands in his pant pockets.

"Oh, we have a guest."

"Althea this is Will Graham. Will, this is my wife, Althea Lecter." Hannibal introduce, watching as Will shook hands with Althea. He glanced over to the breakfast island to see Xavier jumping off the chair and coming over to meet Will too.

"And this is the youngest and Nolan's twin brother, Xavier." Hannibal said, watching as Xavier shook hands with Will with this wide smile.

Hannibal felt Nolan move a bit causing him to slightly kneel down and set the nine year old down onto his feet. Nolan yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Hannibal stood up straight, fixing his suit overcoat as he stared at his wife and sons standing before Will and him.

Staring at the Mrs. Lecter, Will glanced in between Hannibal and Althea, seeing how they fitted one another. And Will had to admit that Hannibal's wife, Althea was a natural beauty and a woman to be looked at more than twice. But also, by just hearing how she talked to the twins and asking them to help her, Will could tell that she was a kind and caring woman. However, being Hannibal's wife, she had to be like Hannibal in certain ways, but Will couldn't figure out what it was. Well, he would try to figure it out the more he learns about her.

"Mr. G—"

"Will, please."

"Will, are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I believe that I am." Will replied, nodding his head.

Althea gave him a gentle smile before turning to the kitchen counter to grab some vegetables from a bag. The twins were sitting in the stools and peeling potatoes. Hannibal grinned at the twin boys laughing about something as they helped their mother out with dinner.

"Will, would you like to go to my study with me and maybe have a glass of wine?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Will replied, following Hannibal out of the kitchen, leaving behind the Lecter kids and wife.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Throughout dinner, Hannibal and Will would discuss about Will's cases. But it soon turned into the twins asking Will questions out of curiosity. Althea would gave a small smile and glance at Hannibal, who had amusement in his eyes.

"You have dogs!?"

"Oh no." Althea lowly whispers, glancing at her husband, who had a slight alarmed expression too. He looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

The twins would ask if they could have a dog.

Althea looked away from Hannibal and picked up her glass of ice tea, taking a slow sip of it as the twins started to question Will about his dogs. Hannibal took a long sip from his wine glass, knowing the twins would try to ask Althea and him later about getting a pet.

Once dinner was finished, Althea cleaned the plates up with Hannibal as the twins were still engaged with questioning Will with anything that came to their minds.

Entering the kitchen, Hannibal helped Althea clean the plates off, water them off and then put them into the dishwasher. As Althea shut the dishwasher and turned to face Hannibal, lips were placed against hers.

Pulling back a little, Hannibal's lips still brushed hers and they stared each other in the eyes.

"Do you think they'll ask for a dog?"

"Most definitely." Althea replied, brushing her lips against his before giving him a quick peck on the lips and then stepped back. Hannibal nodded and helped her with grabbing the large glass filled with chocolate mousse pudding. They walked together back into the dining room where the twins were asking Will about his criminal profiling job.

"Curious little things, are they?" Althea said to Will, handing him the cup and a long spoon.

"Yes, they are. But I do not mind."

That answer made Hannibal eyebrow rose. Hannibal was a bit surprised by Will answer since Will wasn't one to share or talk about his life. However, the twins were gathering information from Will as if Will was their best friend. Hannibal was beginning to think of using the twins to help him in making his psychiatrist job easier.

Halfway through dessert, the twins looked at Hannibal and Althea with wide smiles. This made Althea and Hannibal to look at one another, knowing that the twins were up to something.

"Mom."

"Dad."

"Yes?" Hannibal and Althea replied together.

"Can we get a dog?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Count and Goddess

**Note:  
Warning:** The chapter gets a bit heated near the middle/end. Just a heads up.

**Chapter: **The Count and Goddess

…**..**

…**.. A Month Later: …..**

…**..**

Peaking around the corner, amber hazel eyes stared at the back of a man making homemade apple cider for the Halloween Dinner party. The amber hazel eyes seem to get a twinkle in them and the owner of the eyes got a mischievous smirk gracing their lips.

They brought their head back around the corner before walking out. Their footsteps were silent, but not silent enough.

The man at the breakfast island counter had a slight grin on his face. His sixth sense kicking in that someone or something was coming towards him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt the presence coming closer and closer.

The attacker jumped forwards, but yelped as he ran into the counter since the man moved to the side. The man bent down and lifted the small figure over his shoulder while continuing to pour the finished apple cider liquid into a pitcher.

"Dad! Dad, put me down!"

"You wanted to attack me, Xavier. This is what you get back."

"That is when the term karma appears." Nolan came into the kitchen saying, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut it!" Xavier pointed at his twin before pouting. He went limp over Hannibal's shoulder causing Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head.

Hannibal kneels down and put Xavier on the ground. Xavier stepped back to stand beside his twin, who was shaking his head.

As the twins stood beside each other, Hannibal took in their costumes for tonight. Xavier was dressed in doctor scrubs with a doctor coat and his hair slicked back. While Nolan was dressed in a three piece tailor suit and his hair slicked back.

"Do you two supposed to be me?" Hannibal slowly asked, realizing how much the twins looked exactly like him when they slick back their hair, the way they carry themselves and acted.

"Yes, they are." Althea came in saying with a smile.

Hannibal eyebrows rose when he took in his wife before getting this twinkle in his amber hazel eyes. Althea had to wink at him, seeing that she was his to take tonight.

Althea was dressed as a Greek Goddess. She wore this flowing white evening type dress that had this silver and diamond shoulder strap that went over her left shoulder. The back was low cut and there was a side slit, showing off her light tan legs—mostly her right leg. The neckline was sweetheart style and dress simply flowed behind her as she walked. She wore greyish/silver type gladiator shoes, her hair was in natural dark waves going down her back and she had this silver leaf style crown in her hair. Her wedding band and engagement ring seem to glisten on her left ring finger.

"Don't you look breathtaking?" Hannibal mused, eyeing his wife up and down.

"And you have to get dress before the first guest arrives."

"Indeed I do. Do you mind putting this pitcher of apple cider on the dining room table?"

"Got it." Althea said, walking towards the counter to grab it but Hannibal wrapped his right arm around her waist. The twins made a face before mumbling about going to the living room and doing something to past time.

Hannibal brushed his lips up his wife's neck before resting them against hers. After a few seconds, Hannibal let out an exhale from his nose while pulling away. Turquoise eyes stared back at him, looking radiant than ever, and thanks to the black eyeliner around her eyes. He took note that she must've applied this lotion with slight shine on her skin because her skin seem to glow and sparkle a little, giving her that 'supernatural' look of being a goddess.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Glad that you think so. Am I simply your goddess tonight, Hannibal?" Althea lowly asked him in this sultry tone of voice. He got this small smirk on his lips when she asked him this.

"Goddess, queen, lover, wife. If I could stand here all day telling you the terms that are relevant to all those words towards you, I would."

"But you must get changed."

"Indeed." Hannibal said, giving her another kiss before caressing her cheek then disappeared up the stairs that were in the kitchen.

Althea stared at the kitchen staircase that led upstairs before turning to the kitchen island counter and picked up the pitcher. She stared at the homemade cider liquid inside before walking off towards the swinging type door that led down a hallway and towards the dining room.

The twins heard her walking towards the dining room causing them to run after her. They appeared on either side of her, staring at the long dining room table set up and some dishes were already laid out.

"Is there going to be other kids around?"

"Yeah, like around our age?"

Althea stepped back so that she could stare at the twins in front of her. She glanced in between the two with a slight grin. Just staring at how they dressed, she knew that she needed to take more pictures tonight, especially when they were around their dad. She already has a few pictures of them before they walked downstairs to show their father that they looked like him.

The twins were definitely going to look like their father as they grow because they already look like him right now, except there were some characteristics that stuck out that resemble Althea.

"I believe that some are bringing their young ones. Some are a year or two younger then you two. Some are a year or two older then you. But I don't think that'll be a problem, right?" Althea told him, glancing at the two with a slight raised left eyebrow.

"Nope." They replied together while shaking their heads and wide grins on their faces.

"Good." Althea said, nodding her head with a smile of her own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The Halloween Dinner was a successful one. There were some couples that had brought their children that were around Nolan and Xavier age, leaving the twins occupied for the night. While the adults still sat around the table, talking about rather topics that someone would bring up.

At the moment, the conversation was of an orchestra flute player disappearing the other night. Hannibal simply took a few sip of his apple cider that he spiked with some rum with an innocent face. His eyes went to his wife, who was looking absolutely divine tonight. Compared to the other women or rather wives, Althea stuck out as the beautifulness tonight. However, Althea was always more beautiful than any other women in Hannibal's eyes. His wife was truly a goddess.

When Althea accused herself to go refill the apple cider pitcher, Hannibal followed after her to the kitchen. He stood there, watching as she refilled the pitcher with more homemade apple cider. When she finished, Hannibal took the liberty of sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hannibal!"

"Do you mind if I have a taste of you? Because I believe that your blood is gold like a goddess, my beautiful wife." Hannibal whispers huskily into her ear.

"Um, I don't know Count Hannibal. Maybe later on when the twins are passed out sleeping." Althea replied, leaning back against her husband. She called him count because of his Halloween outfit was of him dressed as a vampire.

Hannibal was dressed in an all-black three piece tailor suit. The only thing that wasn't black was his blood red silky tie and handkerchief in the pocket of his suit overcoat. His hair was slicked back and to amuse his wife and kids, he put in fake fangs. Overall, he truly looked like a prince of darkness or rather a king, since he considers Althea his queen.

His soft lips traced over the side of her neck before giving her a playful nip and then a gentle kiss. He pulled back, allowing her to turn around and gave him this sultry look.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, tonight." Althea replied, promising him.

Hannibal grinned and took the pitcher from her, giving her lips a peck. Althea smile as Hannibal had this extra hop in his step now.

…**..**

…**.. Midnight: …..**

…**..**

The guest left and cleaning was a pain in the ass that lasted till midnight. The twins had tried to help out as much as they could, but when it started hitting around ten thirty, they were literally passing out on the kitchen floor. Hannibal had lugged them upstairs and made sure they changed into their pajamas, brush their teeth and went straight to bed.

In the kitchen, Althea was finishing up with putting the last wine glass into the cabinet after drying them. As she was folding up the kitchen cloth, she jumped a bit when familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I wish to suck your blood." Hannibal whispers into her ear with his accent deepening as he had done so.

Althea laughed as he said this and turned into his arms, throwing the kitchen cloth aside and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her body into him.

"Do you now?"

"Indeed. And I wish to do other wonderful actions to you, my goddess." Hannibal seems to purr to her as he brushed his lips against her own.

"What are you waiting for, my count?" She asked with her eyebrows rising a bit and a sly smirk came upon her lips. Hannibal smirked, bent down a bit to grip the back of her thighs then stood up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carry them upstairs to their master bedroom making sure to lock their bedroom door behind them.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Stop with the tickling, Hannibal." Althea swatted at her husband's chest, but shut her eyes as he laid his lips on the junction of where her neck met her shoulder. He let out a few chuckles at her playful swat at him.

He had been tickling her sides while he was moving at a medium pace in and out of her. When he lifted his head from her neck, he stared into her pale turquoise eyes, seeing the passion and love to him flowing in them. Hannibal got a grin on his face before laying his lips against her own.

Her hands gripped his back a bit tighter and her legs around his waist had tightened too. Hannibal pulled his lips from hers and tucked his head back into the side of her neck as he felt the pressure building up.

Morning sex to them was a passionate wake up call. And most of the time it was a quick, animalistic sex. At the moment, it was to continue their making love session from midnight. After this, Hannibal felt like going another round, but the next round was where he wanted to take her in an rough way before the twins were to awake.

After reaching their peaks, Hannibal just gently pounded into her a few times before stopping. He rested on her, shutting his eyes as he felt his wife arms circle around him and her right hand running through his sweaty hair.

He had gotten off her when she had mumble about needing to go to the bathroom. While she went off to the bathroom, Hannibal sat up in bed and ran his hands through his sweaty hair. His hair slicked back thanks to how much he was sweating during this loving, physical activity.

When Althea came back, Hannibal dragged her back to him and began to kiss her again. Althea knew that her husband had high stamina and he could go on for hours. She did too, but sometimes a break was nice too. Although, morning sex is an exception since Hannibal and Althea both enjoyed it.

And Hannibal got his wish to have it his way and in a quick, animalistic way. With Althea's on her hands and knees while he took her from behind. It seems to last forever and Althea in the end was lying on her stomach as Hannibal was giving her deep, hard strokes. His hands stayed on her hips and a pillow rested underneath her stomach to keep herself up a bit.

"Hannibal!" Althea groans out as he moved quicker as he was reaching his peak. He was coming out of sync and soon enough, he hit his peak a few seconds after she did. Hannibal tilted his head back and shut his eyes, panting a bit.

After that, Hannibal held Althea to him as they rested up and tried to bring their bodies back to normal. His hands would rub her hips gently where he knew that he had grabbed them a bit tightly during their lovemaking.

He nuzzles his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. He could make love to her all the time, but knew that they couldn't or rather they can't since they have other priorities to take care of.

And yet, lately, Hannibal has been wanting another child or rather daughter. He wanted a little girl that looked like Althea, running around the house, and the twins being overprotective older brothers. The little girl would be named Annabelle Mischa Lecter. Annabelle because Althea loved that name. Then Mischa since it was Hannibal's late little sister name and he wanted a remembrance of her. Then of course, Lecter because that was obviously their last name.

He knew that if he brought it up, Althea would most likely agree with him about having another child. Because secretly she has been bringing up about how cute certain baby things are and how cute the boys will be with another sibling running around with them.

They had the salary, the house and the life style to have a few more children. But Hannibal and Althea believed that the twins were enough at the beginning. Now, it wouldn't hurt to just have one more.

Hannibal eyes were closed, but slowly open when he heard the twins running around downstairs. He knew that they would either break something or were trying to make themselves some type of breakfast that would cause a huge mess in the kitchen.

"We should get up before they do something that'll destroy the kitchen."

"I was thinking along the same lines too, dear." Hannibal replied, laying a few kisses on her neck before getting up from bed. Althea got out of bed too, following her husband into the bathroom to wash them up before they headed downstairs to see what the twins were up too.

As Hannibal and Althea washed up and put pajamas back on. They paused when they heard the doorbell ranged.

"Are you expecting anything or anyone?"

"No." Hannibal replied, walking with Althea out of their bedroom. They headed downstairs and saw the twins were peeking out the side windows to see who was ringing their doorbell at seven thirty in the morning.

"It's Will!" Xavier exclaimed.

Hannibal unlocked the door and swung it open to show Will.

"Will, what a surprise at this bright and early morning. Do come in." Hannibal stepped aside, letting Will in. Althea walked off, saying something about starting the coffee and breakfast for them.

"Is there a problem, Will?" Hannibal asked, staring at him, but felt eyes on him. Hannibal looked away form Will and looked at the twins, standing there.

Once they saw their father looking at them, they knew that their father wanted to talk privately to Will. They flashed a smile at the two adults before running off to the kitchen to help out their mother.

Hannibal turned back to Will with a slight grin and led him off towards the kitchen too. But before they entered, Hannibal wanted to know why Will randomly showed up at a time like this. Entering the kitchen, Althea had the twins mixing the pancake batter while she was making the coffee. Seeing Hannibal and Will entered the kitchen, she flashed them a gentle smile with Nolan and Xavier.

"Here some coffee." Althea pushed two cups filled with coffee in front of them.

Hannibal took it and laid a kiss on top of her head while Will nodded his head while whispering a soft thanks.

"Shall we go to the study room, Will?" Hannibal suggested to which Will nodded.

"Before you two go, Will would you like any breakfast?"

"No, thank you, Althea. I'm all set, but thank you."

Althea nodded and watched Will follow her husband out of the kitchen to head off to the study room.

Hearing yelps, she whirled around to see the twins had splashed some pancake patter onto their faces. They both looked at her with innocent smiles causing her to gently laugh.

"How do you manage to do that?"

They both shrugged their shoulders before joining Althea in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7 Hot Chocolate

**Chapter:** Hot Chocolate

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The soft beeping from the thermometer went off causing a hand to reach out and the medical instrument from the youngest twin's mouth.

"Yep, you hit a hundred and one."

"Ugh." Xavier groan, turning on his side and curling up in a ball.

Althea sat on the edge of his bed and ran her right hand through his slight sweaty hair. She had a frown on her face as she didn't like to see one of her boys—Hannibal included—in this state. He has been sick late last night; Althea had to call out of work to stay home to take care of him with Hannibal.

Hannibal entered the room and walked on the other side of Xavier's bed. He stared down at the youngest twin curl up in a ball and having the shivers.

"I have soup being made downstairs." Hannibal lowly said, eyeing Xavier before looking up at his wife. She was frowning a bit as she stared at Xavier before looking up at Hannibal with a nod.

Hannibal walked around the twin size bed and stood beside his wife as she stood up. He laid his hand on her lower back and began to gently caress her back with his thumb.

"We have to keep Nolan away from him. We don't need both being sick." Althea said, glancing up at Hannibal, who nodded his head. He laid his lips on her head before looking back at the bed.

However, they step back as Xavier kicked his blankets off and ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Oh my." Althea whispers then ran off after Xavier, who was throwing up in the bathroom. Hannibal followed after, seeing Althea rubbing Xavier's back as he threw up into the toilet. She looked at Hannibal with concern for their youngest.

"I'll go see if the soup is done. I'll bring up fluids and some more medicine." Hannibal softly told her making her to nod her head before turning her attention back to Xavier once again.

Hannibal walked out of the bathroom, down the upstairs hallway before going down the stairs that led into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he moved towards the stove and checks the pot that was filled with chicken and rice soup. As he went to taste it, his cellphone went off.

Putting down the spoon, Hannibal moved over to his cellphone on the charger and picks it up. It was a text message from Will giving Hannibal about his case update. That Will catch the 'angel maker' killer or rather found the body of this killer.

"Hmm, something we can talk about in the next session." Hannibal lowly said, putting his cellphone down and moving back over to the stove to check up on the soup.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The sketch was almost complete.

Just a few more shades and lines then the sketch of the twin boys playing catch in the backyard would be complete. Hannibal eyes glanced up to see Nolan sitting across from him doing his homework. Once in a while, Nolan would pause in his work and watch Hannibal sketching.

"How's homework going?" Althea appears into the study room, staring at two out of her three men doing something. They were sitting at the study room office desk that was a large mahogany desk with a black leather seat to sit in. Nolan had pulled a chair up to the front of the desk to do homework across from his father.

"I'm writing my last sentence for English class." Nolan reply, turning to look back down at his homework and his pencil quickly went across the page. Althea stepped up beside Nolan, running her hand through his hair before looking at Hannibal.

"How's Xavier?"

"He is finally taking a nap." Althea told him to which Hannibal nodded his head.

"Well, at least it is Friday so maybe he'll feel better this weekend." Hannibal said, going back to sketching.

"Yes, hopefully." Althea said, walking around the study room and coming to a stop to run her fingers over a table. She looked at her fingertips and nods her head when she didn't see an ounce of dust on her fingertips.

"Mom, can I have hot chocolate, please?"

"Sure. How about you, Hannibal? Do you want any?" Althea asked, about to step out of the room.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"I do." Althea replied, giving Hannibal this playful wink before leaving the room. Hannibal had a smirk on his lips as he stared at the door where Althea just walks out of.

Glancing back down at the sketch, Hannibal finish it up and blew any pencil or eraser shavings off it. He set his pencil down, picks the sketch up and turns it towards Nolan.

"Whoa." Nolan awes over his father's work.

"I'll frame it." Hannibal said, setting it down then standing up from his seat. He rolled his sleeves back down and button the cuffs back up. Adjusting his black vest, Hannibal stared at Nolan finishing up his work.

"I'll go check up on your mother."

"Alright." Nolan said, glancing up at his father with a nod then look back down at his homework.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Don't even think about it, Hannibal."

A pair of strong arms circles around Althea's waist from behind. Althea was putting small marshmallows into Nolan's cup.

"Think about what, dear?" Hannibal mused in her ear, caressing his lips against the shell of her ear before resting his chin on her right shoulder. He watched as she finishes putting marshmallows into Nolan's hot chocolate.

"Do you want any?" She asked.

"Only a few." Hannibal answer, watching as she dropped a few marshmallows into his hot chocolate.

"When I had mentioned hot chocolate to Xavier, he just groans and mumbles about throwing it back up."

"If his fever gets any higher, you know that we might have to bring him to the hospital." Hannibal told her, dropping his arms from around her. He reached out to grab his hot chocolate with his right hand while his left rest against her lower back. Together they walked back to the study room where Nolan was packing his work into his backpack. The oldest twin looks up at them with a grin.

"All done?"

"Yes. And thank you." Nolan replied, accepting the hot chocolate from his mother.

Taking a few sips of his hot chocolate, Hannibal stood there with his left hand still on Althea's lower back. They watched as Nolan finish packing his schoolwork, slip the backpack on and picks up his hot chocolate. He shot his parents a smile before leaving the study room.

Hannibal stepped away from Althea and walk over to the desk, picking up the sketch he had finish. Althea came walking over, stepping up beside him to stare down at the sketch with him.

"Oh, I like this." Althea softly said, resting her right hand on the desk and leaning a bit forwards. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder and the tips touch the top of the desk.

"Argh, my hair is getting too long." Althea mumbles, standing up straight and pushing her hand on her back. Her hair had passed the middle of her back and was a few inches from touching the top of her hips.

"Don't cut too much off." Hannibal told her, switching hands with his hot chocolate so that he could run his right hand through her long hair. He took a few long gulps of his hot chocolate and set the empty cup down.

Turning to her, he picks up a few strands of her hair and watches the strands fall down in between his fingers. His hand slowly went to her shoulder where he gently caressed her shoulder blade then ran his fingers down the spine of her back.

Althea turn to her husband, staring up at him through her dark eyes lashes. His hand went down to her hand, grabs it and pulled her into him. As Hannibal bow his head down and his lips brush against hers, they heard Nolan shout for them. This caused a low groan to slip through Hannibal's lips. Althea leaned forwards, pecking his lips then stepping away from him.

"Mom! Dad!" Nolan came running into the room, panting.

"What is the matter?" Althea instantly asks, staring at the eldest twin.

"Xavier is really burning up badly!" Nolan shouted, running out of the room.

Quickly, Hannibal and Althea ran after Nolan. They ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps then once upstairs, they were running to Xavier's room. Upon entering, Xavier was on top of his blankets, shivering badly.

Althea turned Xavier over onto his back and laid her lips against his forehead, but instantly had pulled away. She looked at Hannibal with worry in her eyes.

"Hannibal, we have to take him to the hospital. It has gotten worst."

"Nolan, get my wallet and phone. Get shoes on and jacket. I'll start the car up." Hannibal said, rushing out of the bedroom with Nolan right behind him.

"Don't worry, Xavier. We are going to figure out what you have." Althea softly said, grabbing a jacket from Xavier's closet and walking back over to the bed. She sat him up, putting his jacket on then lifts him up. She carried him downstairs and straight outside where Hannibal and Nolan were in the Bentley.

Putting Xavier in the back, she kissed his forehead then shut the door. She got into the passenger seat to which Hannibal immediately drove off once she shut the door.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

In the hospital room, Althea came back into the room with a water bottle for Nolan. He took it from her, thanking her then guzzles half the bottle down. Althea walked over to her husband, who was standing at the window in the room, staring out at the streets below with his hands behind his back.

"Well, the surgery to get his appendix out was a success." Althea softly told Hannibal causing him to glance at her.

"I didn't even smell what was wrong."

"None of us did. It appears that we got him here before his appendix could even go." Althea said, leaning her head on Hannibal's left shoulder. He bowed his head down to gently kiss the top of his head.

"At least he is alright now."

"Agree." Althea replied, turning her head to look behind her to stare at Nolan. He was playing with his fingertips, staring at them and seems to have this nervousness in his eyes.

"Nolan, what's the matter?"

Hannibal turned around to stare at Nolan with Althea.

"Is-is that going to happen to me?"

"I don't believe so."

"But I'm his twin!" Nolan exclaimed with his eyes slightly widening with fear coursing through them.

Hannibal let out a gentle chuckle as he walked over to Nolan and sat down beside him. Hannibal rests his hand on top of Nolan's head and gave him a small smile.

"Just because you are his twin, doesn't mean everything that happens to him is going to happen to you." Hannibal explained, staring into Nolan's eyes. Nolan stared back then nodded his head with a small grin.

"Ok." Nolan nods his head again, saying. He glanced down at his hands again but looks up at his parents again with another questionable facial expression.

"Is Xavier going to be alright?"

"Yes. He is perfectly fine. He'll just be missing his appendix, but he'll be fine." Althea told Nolan, sitting down on the other side of him.

"So, he is missing an organ?" Nolan glance in between his parent's with raise eyebrows.

"Yes." Hannibal answers.

Hannibal and Althea both stare at Nolan, seeing him look ahead of him with what look like a thinking face before he glance back and forth between them with a smile.

"That is cool!"

That causes Hannibal and Althea to laugh.


End file.
